


ExCon's New Addition

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: ExCon finally hires a much needed assistant who takes a liking to Scott, but does she like Ant-Man as much?





	ExCon's New Addition

So, I had just moved to San Francisco not that long ago, and badly needed a job. Though, I never expected it to be as easy as it was. I grabbed an add I saw in a newspaper, printed out my resume and cover letter, and just, walked in. It was a very, unique experience. I rotate between being a very shy person and a very outgoing person, and that day I was being somewhat shy, at least compared to all of them. In the first 15 minutes of being there, (and getting the job in like 5 minutes), I learned that Luis just doesn’t stop talking, Scott apparently is too old to date (according to the other three who think he’s past his prime, at like 30??, something he was miffed about and I disagreed with), Kurt is very mysterious and Dave doesn’t speak as much but has relevant comments. It was something I’ll never forget, but working there was pretty fun.

* * *

I learned a lot in the first month. I learned what coffee to bring them at 10am, what donuts/bagels they enjoy, that Luis does not understand how I organized the files even though I have explained it multiple times and that Scott is very cute. He finally got a big desk, (it was a whole ordeal to go desk shopping), and I spend all my time just hanging out at his desking joking around. Occasionally I have to do assistant things, but for the most part I seemed to be getting paid to hang out and organize files. Today, I was being unproductive.

I had already brought everyone coffee and bagels, Luis was messing up one of the files, Dave and Kurt had gone out to meet with a client and Scott was working on the website. I, being the best assistant ever, was sitting on his desk eating a donut humming a song. Scott grabbed my donut and finished it quickly.

“Hey! I paid for that!”

“And it was delicious!” he smiled. Luis, meanwhile, was starting to panic.

“Hey Selene, like I know you have explained this to me everyday but I can’t find the file again and I really have to go present it and I know you’re having fun with Scott cause all you guys do is flirt which is super cute but I really need your help like right now.” 

“I, we’re not,” I paused, “I’m gunna leave you a set of instructions,” I stood from Scott’s desk and went over to ONCE AGAIN explain how I had organized them. I didn’t fully see Scott’s face but I’m pretty sure he was smiling from that comment. “Luis, look…” I explained to him as simply as possible how I put them into to sections, and alphabetical order. 

“Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, I think I got it now,” he waved his hands about.

“Sure you do Luis,” I rolled my eyes and went back over to Scott’s desk. “Technically, it’s my lunch break so I’ll be back with a sandwich!” 

“Be safe!”

“It’s a sandwich Scott it’s not gunna kill me,” I winked and left. Luis was smiling wide and staring at Scoot.

“So have you kissed her yet? You should kiss her. She’s probably a better kisser than you, and funnier, but like you should totally kiss her. I’ll turn around.” 

“Hey! Why is every compliment to her a backhanded insult to me? And I’m not going to  kiss her with you in the room. I might not kiss her in general. I don’t know.” 

“Dude! You totally have to kiss her! You two are totally into each other, even if she’s too young for you!”

“Luis, seriously. She’s like 25, I’m not that much older than her. Just go to the presentation or whatever you have to do! I’m going to finish up these changes to the website.”

“Fine, but seriously, she’s into you. She’s always sitting at your desk, we have a chair at your desk specifically for her,” he pointed to the chair at Scott’s desk that I had been sitting in. “Don’t miss your chance. I know things with Hope didn’t work out, but I think if you really try, you can use your years of experience to be happy with her,” he grabbed his bag and left. Scott sat for a while thinking about what Luis had said when I returned. 

“Hey! Where’d everybody go?”

“Doing their job! I actually need to go get food,” he shut his laptop. I plopped onto his desk and set a sandwich in front of him.

“I got you covered. Ham, swiss, shredded lettuce, mayo, mustard and no tomatoes. Just like you like. Though you probably are full after eating MY donut,” I unwrapped my own sandwich.

“How did you know that? Thank you, honestly I owe you a sandwich, and a donut.”

“I work here as an assistant, I feel like I should know your sandwich order,” I laughed a little. 

“Well, thank you again.” We ate in silence for a few minutes before Scott stopped thinking straight. “Luis seems to think you’re a better kisser than I am.”

“Have you kissed him recently…? Cause I haven’t,” I giggled a bit. 

“No! Oh god,” he laughed and nearly choked on his sandwich, “I have not kissed him. He was just, rambling about stuff again.”

“About kissing me? Or you? He probably talks through kissing. Oh my gods imagine that, that’s like on the list of what not to do while kissing.”

“I’ve never seen him kiss someone, but you might be right. What else is on this so called list?”

“Flat lips, like basically not moving your lips, or using way too much tongue. I once knew a guy who literally like sucked in my face and used his tongue so much and it was awful!”

“I’m not sure I needed to know that,” he laughed, “I wonder if I’m any good at kissing.”

“I dunno, how do you kiss?”

“I don’t, know?” he made a half-ass kissy face. I started laughing and shoved his shoulder lightly.

“Don’t kiss the air dumbass!”

“What do you want me to kiss then? My sandwich?” Both of us were laughing and I had to catch my breath to answer.

“Yes, I want you to kiss your mostly eaten sandwich.” Scott went in for the kiss, paused, and took a huge bite out of it. “No!!! Oh gosh are you that guy??” I shed a tear from laughing so hard.

“I don’t know!” he was laughing just as hard, trying to finish chewing, “I don’t bite like I’m biting a sandwich. I told you I don’t know how I kiss! I can’t show you with a sandwich.” My mood shifted and I gave a slightly coy smile.

“Just, show me.” He swallowed and looked at me slightly confused.

“With the sandwich??”

“No you dummy,” I scooted a bit closer, “Just...show me,” I leaned down to kiss him but paused. “If you want.”

“I um,” his eyes went from mine, to my lips, and he kissed me before finishing the sentence. We kissed for a few seconds before pulling away. I sat back up and made a fake pondering face.

“I think you’re pretty good at that,” I tried not to blush.

“Thanks,” he smiled sweetly and we finished our sandwiches. We didn’t talk much for the rest of the day. Scott was focused on the website and I had to help Luis organize some plans when he got back. I was able to spend a few minutes at Scott’s desk before leaving though. I leaned closer so the others couldn’t hear as well.

“So, we’re good right?” 

“Oh yea of course! Sorry I’ve been busy with the website. I’ll be sure to slack off with you tomorrow,” he winked. 

“Good!” I grabbed my bag, “See ya tomorrow Scott,” I stood and said goodbye to the rest. 

* * *

The next day, Scott wasn’t in the office yet when I arrived with everyone’s coffee and bagels. I sat at his desk for a few minutes before he came in with his daughter.

“Hey so school got cancelled today but Maggie and Paxton are already at work so Cassie is here!” Everyone said hi and I moved to the couch so Cassie could sit with Scott. However, she wandered over to me after about five minutes of Scott doing boring work. She sat on the couch and smiled.

“I’m Cassie. You’re Selene right? Dad talks about you.”

“Nice to finally meet you Cassie. He talks about you too. What does he say about me?” I smiled and glanced over at Scott to see if he was listening. I couldn’t actually tell, but I was pretty happy to hear that. She scooted closer to me to whisper.

“That you’re pretty and that he likes you. Sometimes at night I hear him talking to himself about asking you out, but then he doesn’t, but he wants too,” she smirked knowingly. 

“How old are you? Already snooping on your dad!” We laughed for a bit before whispering some more. “Do you know why he won’t ask me out?” 

“Because of me, and he has secrets,” she looked over towards him. 

“Ok but like, everyone has secrets. Also, what if I take you to the fair today that way we both don’t get bored out of our brains here?” I made a weird face and she laughed.

“Yes let’s go!” 

“Cool. SCOTT I’M TAKING YOUR DAUGHTER TO THE FAIR,” I grabbed my shit and Cassie said goodbye to him. We ran out the door and headed to the Bay for the fair. It wasn’t super crowded, at least I thought so, and we did everything she wanted to do. We went on all the rides, ate a lot of candy, took some fun photos and got our faces painted. She got a cute ant (if ants can be cute??), and I now look like a cute white tiger. Sadly, our day had to come to an end because Scott would be leaving work soon, so we had to head back. 

“We’re back!” she ran over to Scott and I put her bag of goodies down. 

“Hey peanut! Oh gosh you’re an ant,” he laughed, “What’s in the bag?”

“Too much candy that we have to hide from mom, and a prize Selene won for me!” 

“Oh yea?” he looked over to me and smiled really sweetly, “Well I’m glad you had fun. Let’s get you back to your mother and maybe hide your candy at my place.”

“Ok!” she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Scott began to follow but came over to me real quick.

“Thank you for doing that for her. You really didn’t have too.”

“It was fun, beside, I was clocked on so technically I was doing my job,” I smirked. 

“Still...are you, busy this weekend? I can get you that sandwich I owe you.”

“I’d like that, just text me.” He nodded and left with Cassie. I sat back on the couch. Luis was smiling his ass off.

“You guys are going on a date! That’s awesome you have to tell me all about it and if he’s a good kisser or not cause we talked about that but you have to do the research yourself you know?”

“Oh don’t worry Luis, he’s a good kisser,” I winked.

“Wait, what? Oh my god you guys have been making out when we’re not here haven't you?” 

“I knew something was up between them.”

“Goodbye guys,” I laughed and left. 

* * *

Thursday and Friday went by fairly quickly. Scott and I got absolutely nothing done aside from pick out a sandwich place and have a full blown discussion about how much mayo should be put on a sandwich. We probably drove the others crazy, but we had fun. Saturday came around and I made my way to our favorite sandwich shop around noon (apparently we had similar tastes). He was already there and waved me over to a table by the window.

“Hey! I already ordered, I may have gotten here a little early,” he stood to pull out my chair for me. It really wasn’t a fancy shop or anything, so it seemed extra sweet.

“Why thank you. And that’s fine haha less waiting time for me!” I sat and our sandwiches were ready seconds later. “Like magic.”

“I can do magic!”

“Can you really?”

“Well, not like wizard level but I can do cool card tricks. I can show you later, if you’d like.” He unwrapped his sandwich.

“I would love too, but only if I get a prize for winning.” I also unwrapped my sandwich.

“What would you win?”

“I dunno, another kiss?” 

“I, I can do that,” he bit into his sandwich trying to hide his slight blush. I smiled and ate my sandwich as well. It was delicious. 

* * *

After lunch we walked around the city a bit, grabbed huge scoops of ice cream and made our way to the park. The sun was right at the point in the sky where it was still bright out, but there was a nice hue to everything. Tossing the cones into the trash, we found a somewhat private bench to sit on.

“Cassie really likes you, but that might be because you stuffed her full of sugar,” he winked at me.

“Ya well, you left us unattended and my eating habits would probably horrify you.”

“I doubt that, you look amazing!” I blushed slightly and leaned against him. 

“Thank you, but I do consume a fair amount of ice cream, as you just saw.” He rolled his eyes and lightly placed his arm around me. It was really nice and peaceful out. I honestly hadn’t been on a real date in at least a year, especially with someone as sweet as Scott.

“So, you never really told us why you moved here.”

“Oh, yea well it’s not the most exciting story. I was in the process of getting my masters because honestly school was the only security I had in life, but one day I kinda just said fuck it and dropped out. I went home for a couple months until my parents started questioning my life goals and I got irritated. So, I got a map of the US, threw something on it and moved to the city where it landed, which was here.”

“Really? That’s kind of an exciting story, I think.”

“Thanks, I was debating New York but there’s too many people. Also, don’t wanna deal with alien invasions.”

“Fair enough. You still ended up in a city with a hero though,” he smiled a bit proudly.

“Ant-Man? Yes I am aware, but how will I ever see him if he’s so small?” I laughed a little. 

“Hey you never know! He could be in this park for all you know,” he winked. We laughed and I kissed his cheek. He smiled sweetly and was eyeing my lips. 

“Oh gosh Scott just kiss me if you want too,” I giggled.

“I needed permission!” Smiling, with a slight blush, he kissed me. It was sweet but full of passion, like he had been wanting to kiss me for a while now. He pulled back just enough to brush some hair out of my face. “You’re beautiful.”

“Scott…” I blushed booped his nose, “You hush.” I tried to kiss him but he moved just enough so I kissed his cheek.

“I will not hush! You need to know how beautiful you are. I can openly flirt with you now!”

“Scott, we’ve been openly flirting since like day one,” I winked.

“I-well, yea…” he kissed my forehead. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.” 

 

**3 Months Later**

 

I sat on Scott’s couch bundled up in a big, fuzzy blanket waiting for Scott to return from the kitchen with popcorn. A saw a few ants make their way across the floor and smirked. He really thought I still didn’t know about him being Ant-Man, but I figured it out a month into our relationship. Didn’t want to say anything though because he was keeping it secret for a reason.

“Ok sorry! Microwave popcorn has to be done a certain way,” he plopped down next to me and yanked the blanket over him.

“There is a popcorn button on the microwave! And rude!” I yanked it back and we ended up snuggled up together.

“Irrelevant! I do it a special way,” he threw a piece at me. 

“Ay, throw it at your ants!” I pointed to the floor. He always got a bit shy when I mentioned ants, and looked like he was having a serious debate.

“I guess they are my ants, aren’t they?” he smirked a little.

“Did you name them?”

“Yes…” 

“Then yes they are absolutely your ants...Ant-Man,” I winked and he looked shocked. “Oh come on Scott, I spend most of my time here! Your house is full of weirdly friendly ants, your daughter loves ants, and your suit is not hidden in your closet like you think it is. I just, didn’t wanna say anything because it’s clearly your business and not mine…” I glanced down nervously. I probably shouldn’t have brought it up in the first place. 

“Hey, hey it’s ok I’m not mad! I just couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you. I was afraid if you knew something would happen.” He lifted my chin gently to look at him, “I was going to tell you, eventually, but I guess I’m not the best at keeping secrets.” 

“That you are not,” I smiled a bit and he Eskimo kissed me. “Okayyyyyyy, I’m fine. Come on! We have a movie to pretend to watch,” I kissed his cheek, “Gunna make the fuck out like some grown ass adults.” He blushed and put the movie on. The popcorn get set aside rather quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my work: @SeleneLaufey


End file.
